1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens and an image pickup apparatus including the same, which are suitable for a broadcasting television camera, a video camera, a digital still camera, and a silver-halide film camera, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a zoom lens having a wide angle of field, a high magnification ratio, and high optical performance is required for an image pickup apparatus such as a television camera, a silver-halide film camera, a digital camera, or a video camera. As a zoom lens having a wide angle of field and a high magnification ratio, there is known a positive lead type five-unit zoom lens constituted of five lens units including a positive refractive power lens unit disposed closest to an object side. As this positive lead type zoom lens, there is known a five-unit zoom lens in which a zoom lens unit having functions as a variator and a compensator is constituted of three movable lens units, which move in different loci from each other (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2009-128492, H08-234105, and H01-126614).
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-128492 discloses a zoom lens having a magnification ratio of about 50 and including, in order from an object side, a first lens unit having a positive refractive power, a second lens unit having a negative refractive power, a third lens unit having the positive refractive power, a fourth lens unit having the positive refractive power, and a fifth lens unit having the positive refractive power, in which the second to fourth lens units move accompanying zooming.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H08-234105 discloses a zoom lens having a magnification ratio of about 2.5 and including, in order from an object side, a first lens unit having a positive refractive power, a second lens unit having a negative refractive power, a third lens unit having the negative refractive power, a fourth lens unit having the positive refractive power, and a fifth lens unit having the positive refractive power, in which the second to fourth lens units move accompanying zooming.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H01-126614 discloses a zoom lens having a magnification ratio of about 5 and including, in order from an object side, a first lens unit having a positive refractive power, a second lens unit having a negative refractive power, a third lens unit having the negative refractive power, a fourth lens unit having the positive refractive power, and a fifth lens unit having the positive refractive power, in which the second to fourth lens units move accompanying zooming.
Problems in attaining the high magnification ratio with the five-unit zoom lenses of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2009-128492, H08-234105, and H01-126614 include an increase in overall length accompanying an increase in amounts of movement of the moving lens units, and an increase in variations in aberrations accompanying the zooming.
In the five-unit zoom lens, in order to obtain high optical performance while attaining the reductions in size and weight and the high magnification ratio, it is important to appropriately set a paraxial arrangement of each of the second, third, and fourth lens units as zoom lens units from a wide angle end to a telephoto end.
It is also important to appropriately set a combined refractive power of the third and fourth lens units, a movement locus of the fourth lens unit from the wide angle end to an intermediate zoom position, and the like.